


Commission Collection

by fangirl78123



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon), The Boy Who Could Fly (1986), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Ejen Ali: The Movie Spoilers, F/M, First Date, Florists, Idol AU, M/M, Panic Attack, Stockholm Syndrome, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: A collection of commissions I've done. Mainly one-shot fanfics but contains the occasional original short stories.1: Ejen Ali: Panic Attack Ali (contains EATM spoilers)2: The Boy Who Could Fly: Milly and Eric's Date Lunch3. Original Story: Story of Cup-chan4. Ejen Ali: Alilicia Idol AU5. My Hero Academia: Light and Dark Flowers (Chisaki Kai x Tetsuo Arima [OC])
Relationships: Ali/Alicia, Chisaki Kai/OC, Chisaki Kai/Tetsuo Arima, Cup-chan/Table-kun, Eric Gibb/Milly Michaelson
Kudos: 20





	1. Milly And Eric's Date Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by @gone-series-orchid on Tumblr

Milly was eccastic. For the first time since she had met Eric, the boy had finally  _ smiled _ . Not because he was imitating her, but  _ for himself _ . 

She had never felt so proud for someone in her entire life. Hopefully, Eric’s development will improve even better after this. Despite her being able to gain nothing in this (or did she?), she felt happy that she could help out the boy in any way. 

The next day, she received an unexpected visit.

She was doing the usual of jotting down Eric’s progress (particularly about his smile - oh how  _ attractive _ it was) when there was a flicker of light in her mirror. Twisting about in alarm, her eyes found the open window, where the curtains were billowing from a faint breeze from outside, bringing in the scent of freshly mown grass. 

In between the curtains, sitting at the window, was Eric Gibb. 

Relief immediately flooded through her as Eric grinned, probably enjoying the fact that he managed to scare her. Milly returned his smile, beckoning him to enter. Eric did so cautiously, like he was unsure whether his presence was welcomed. Milly had to stiffen a laugh - he looked adorable.

“Don’t be scared,” Milly assured. “It’s just me. No one else is home.”

Eric seemed to not have heard her, however, as he had taken an interest in her parakeet that was placed above her drawers. 

Milly got up from her desk to stand next to Eric, whose eyes shone with faint awe at the sight of the sleeping bird. They stood for a couple of seconds like that, with Eric watching the bird’s tiny chest rise and fall while Milly stood there admiring his fascinated expression. 

However, things become a little awkward at that and Milly shook herself out of her reverie. If her parents were to realise that a boy was in the house while she herself was alone, she’ll be as toasted as morning bread. 

“What are you doing here, Eric?” Milly asked.

Eric turned to look at her, his eyes still having that dazed look, but he pointed out of the window without a second thought. Milly tried to process what he was trying to say. Then some ideas clicked and her eyes widened. 

“You don’t mean…” Milly whispered.

Eric smiled. Gently, he took her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs. He seemed to know his way pretty well despite this being his first time in her house. They descended to the first storey and Eric made a clear beeline for the main door. 

Without hesitation, Eric opened the door and stepped outside, bringing a stunned Milly along with him. Thankfully, Milly managed to get a grip of herself instead of getting lost in this way-too-good-to-be-true situation and got Eric to stop to lock her house door first.

Milly giggled as they sped up, jogging until they were running hand in hand by the pavement, with Eric leading the way. The wind whipped his curly brown hair back, the afternoon sun catching his hair at beautiful angles that was worthy of a picture perfect moment. Oh how Milly wished she could spend every moment of her life with Eric, the boy who drew her in like a bee to a flower. 

They made their way for who knows how long, but eventually, Milly’s stomach started rumbling and she remembered that she hadn’t had her lunch yet. 

Unfortunately, her rumbling did not go unnoticed. Eric slowed down their pace to a normal walking speed. Instead of smiling, he was intently studying the shops around them (since when were they in  _ town _ ?). 

Finally, his eyes managed to land on a particularly small, cozy cafe and he hastened his pace, making Milly stumble. When they made their way to the entrance, a waitress immediately attended them.

“Hi there, a seat for two?” she asked politely. 

Milly’s cheeks heated up. This sounded too close to a date, and she didn’t know what she should be feeling. Excited? Nervous? Joyful? This wasn’t even supposed to happen! 

When the waitress’ question went unanswered, she cleared her throat for attention. Milly, snapping out of her thoughts (get a grip of yourself, Milly!), realised that Eric had not replied to the waitress. 

“U-um, yes,” Milly spluttered, trying to put on an air of confidence. “A seat for two.”

The waitress nodded, gesturing them to a seat by the streets under a green umbrella, which thankfully blocked out the scorching summer sun. 

The two of them sat opposite each other. Milly can’t help but miss the warmth of Eric’s hand as she had to pick up her menu from the table. 

When she had done choosing her meal, Milly put down her menu to find that Eric hadn’t even picked up his, but was gazing softly at her. Milly felt her face heat up; she hoped the summer heat would cover up her turning red at this moment. 

“H-have you picked what you wanted to eat, Er-Eric?” she stuttered. Then, when she realised that she had stuttered over a little staring, she mentally berated herself for being such an amateur. 

Eric only tilted his head. Right. He needed help with this. Get yourself straight and be a reliable guide, Milly!

Turning the menu around, she pointed at the various images of food while describing it to him. When they came across the pizza section, Eric nodded enthusiastically when Milly pointed at a Hawaiian pizza. Milly took that as a yes.

As if summoned, the waitress materialised next to their table. Her notebook and pencil were out as she chirped, “May I take your order?”

Before Milly could so much as speak, Eric picked up his menu and pointed at something to the waitress. The waitress nodded, jotting it down, then turned to Milly.

“And what about you, ma’am?” she asked.

That sly Eric. He was up to something with that crooked grin of his. However, despite wanting to know what it was, she was fairly amused to see how this would play out. 

Acting like she didn’t witness their exchange, she ordered a plate of bolognese spaghetti and Eric’s Hawaiian pizza. Once the waitress collected their menus, Milly found herself curiously studying Eric. 

Eric continued staring back. Milly was sure, if Eric was someone else, they would have looked away or started a conversation, but this was Eric. This was why he was so special; there were things she could enjoy with him that she couldn’t with anyone else.

Sure, the view was great. Sure, they were in a cafe, stopping by for only a meal, but most importantly was Eric. They were together, with no one else. No parents, no Louis; just her and Eric. 

The next thing she knew, the pizza and spaghetti were set in front of them. Hastily, Milly thanked the waitress. Said waitress smiled nostalgically. Then, out of nowhere, she leaned down right at Milly’s ear and whispered, “Go get him, tiger.”

Before Milly could so much as registered what she implied, the waitress had already turned tail and left, leaving a flabbergasted Milly and Eric who was dutifully digging into his pizza. 

Then her stomach grumbled, reminding her of her current predicament.

“Guess I should eat,” Milly said reluctantly.

When Milly had finished her spaghetti, Eric was chowing down on his last slice of pizza. Upon catching her red-handed in staring, he gave a goofy grin, which he seemed to use as his main form of communication now. Milly wasn’t complaining, though. It made him look more attractive - and even contributed to Eric’s own persona. She was, by all means, even delighted of the development. 

“You’re such a dork,” Milly sighed. She clamped her mouth shut upon registering what she had said. 

Thank god Eric simply blinked at her offhand, top tier embarrassing statement. It was then Milly saw a speck of ketchup at the corner of his mouth, and without thinking, she found herself wiping it off Eric’s face with a napkin.

Eric didn’t react. He was staring at her with those soft brown eyes as usual. But with their proximity, Milly couldn’t help but want to get closer to him. He was so close, but always so far away. Why...does she feel like this?

And then Eric did something unexpected. He patted Milly’s shoulder, and Milly grudgingly sat down as the waitress arrived with an order.

“Fruit punch,” the waitress announced. She set the glass of tropical fruitiness in between her and Eric, then proceeded to place two straws into the glass. “Enjoy!”

Wait a minute.

Two straws. One glass.

Was this Eric’s plan all along?

Milly glared accusingly at Eric, but the boy didn’t even flinch. Without a care in the world, he leaned forward and took a sip from the straw closest to him. 

She guessed she didn’t have much room to argue, anyway. It would be like protesting with a wall. So she bent forward and sipped from the other straw. 

This has got to be by far, the  _ most _ romantic thing she had done with Eric.

Eric, the sly dork, however, decided to make things go south by insisting he pay the bills.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Milly exclaimed, grabbing hold of Eric’s arm which was about to hand a handful of cash to the cashier. “I have to pay, too!”

Eric shook his head. He pointed at himself, looked about, as if trying to find something. But apparently, he couldn’t find what he had wanted and his face soured like he had eaten a lemon.

After going seemingly limp for a couple of seconds, he started back to life by snatching up the menu from the counter and scanning it vehemently. Once his eyes sparkled, Milly knew he had found it. True to her thoughts, he turned the menu around and pointed at the bottom corner of the menu - at the word “Thank you”. 

It dawned on Milly then. Eric wanted to treat her for lunch as thanks. Milly felt her resolve dissolving, and she laughed. Laugh she did; even the cashier found this awkward.

“Oh, Eric,” Milly chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

Satisfied, Eric handed over the cash to the cashier. Milly didn’t hesitate for a second before enveloping Eric in a hug right then and there. The cashier had his mouth open agape, but Milly didn’t care. It was their moment, after all.

“I should be thanking you, Eric.” Milly smiled into their hug. “You made my life so colourful, I don’t even know if life will be the same without you.”

She released him, and found Eric making the most dumbfounded face she had ever yet to witness. 

“Thanks for today, Eric,” Milly said from the bottom of her heart. “I truly enjoyed spending the day with you.”

Eric nodded, and - perhaps it was her imagination, but - Milly could nearly hear him saying through his actions, “Me too.”


	2. Panic Attack Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by @smolishaya

Ali didn’t know when it started. 

He just knew that after the attempted assassination of Dato Othman, he hadn’t been feeling right. He couldn’t enjoy playing video games as usual, he couldn’t communicate with his classmates as usual, and he can’t even focus as usual. More than often, he found himself dwelling into painful memories that refused to sit obediently at the back of his head.

It was especially terrible whenever he goes to bed. His regular sleeping time of ten at night had been pushed to one in the morning where he was forced to ponder over his regrets. They charged to the front of his mind without his consent, swallowing him up in a wave of guilt.

Despite three weeks having passed, he still felt as if the attempted assassination of Dato Othman was his fault. Sure, he felt pretty proud of himself when he was recognised in MATA as the saviour of Dato Othman’s life, but then a few days passed, and he started thinking about if he really was the saviour of it all.

After all, it was his fault for deciding to help out Niki; it was his fault for acquiring the Azurium which she would use against MATA; it was his fault for leading Fit, the ex-user of IRIS Neo, right into Niki’s hands. 

It was funny, really. He didn’t really blame Niki, for her intents made sense. But  _ he _ \- he could’ve done better than this, really. 

He tried to convince himself that these thoughts will eventually settle down.  _ It’s no big deal _ , he would tell himself every day, every time he recovered from one of those crises. 

However, they didn’t. 

He found himself unable to breathe at times when the thoughts became so overwhelming he felt as if he was trapped in a room full of blasting speakers channeling his own regrets. He doesn’t know what happened during that moment. Only that the world had suddenly turned against him - even his own  _ mind _ turned against him. 

It was only pure luck he managed to escape every time those attacks happen.  _ It’s OK _ , he told himself as he gasped for air, grasping onto his study chair to get up from the floor.  _ It’ll be gone in a few days. It’s temporary _ .

He tried to act as normally as he could in his daily life. Although, rather than feeling he was fitting in, he felt as if he was following someone’s - not his - own set of instructions on how to act. What  _ was _ acting normal again?

He was frustrated. This was all inside his head, but he can’t seem to get rid of it. 

Alicia must have realised something was off. Though she did not confront him directly, she treated him with more care, even holding back on opportunities to roast him finely to a crisp.

_ It must be pity _ , Ali thought. Shaking his head, eyes gleaming with more determination, he got a stronger grip on his mindset so to prove that he doesn’t need any pity from anyone, much less from Alicia. He will prove to her: he’s capable of handling himself.

Fate, however, seemed to find this funny. 

That day, during Puan Munah’s class, the teacher herself was absent. In her place was Agent Karya - or also known as Cikgu Bidin.

As Cikgu Bidin, Agent Karya was greatly admired by the class as the most laid back teacher in the entire school. So when Agent Karya appeared, the entire class gave out whoops and cheers. Ali’s mouth twitched. Maybe for them, Cikgu Bidin appearing may be good news. But for Ali, it usually meant MATA business. 

So Ali was not surprised when Cikgu Bidin set up a Kahoot quiz for everyone to play with. With everyone occupied, and with Viktor operating the game, Agent Karya managed to sneak back to the class through the darkened classroom and cheering and groans of the students.

Ali was already anticipating this when Cikgu Bidin first appeared at the threshold of their classroom. But what did he do recently to attract that much attention from MATA? 

With Alicia standing by his side like a personal bodyguard (or prison guard; she could be either, depending on the situation, really), Ali more or less felt more secure. There was someone he could rely on while he faced whatever Agent Karya had been sent for.

Agent Karya bent down to his level. From this distance, he could even see the faint glimmer of his hypnosis contact lenses on his eyes. His relaxed expression became serious, and that’s when Ali knew this was going to be one heck of a talk.

“Ali,” Agent Karya began. Here it goes. Ali braced himself for the worst: expulsion from MATA, killed by MATA, exile from MATA-

“Are you alright?”

The question was so unexpected that Ali was taken aback. “What?”

Agent Karya’s face morphed into one of befuddlement as his classmates laughed at a stupid answer. Agent Karya then glanced at Alicia.

“You haven’t told him yet,” he said, amused.

“No, Agent Karya” Alicia stated firmly, though Ali detected a slight quivering from her voice. It was probably his imagination and effect from being in a rowdy classroom.

Agent Karya sighed. When he lifted his face again, he looked straight into Ali’s eyes. “Alicia told me that recently, you have been…distressed.”

“Distressed?” Ali asked. Then he gawked. No way. Alicia - the one he shared his trust with - snitched on him!   
  


Whipping about to face a guilty looking Alicia, Ali angrily began, “You-”

“Whoa there now, Ali.” Agent Karya forcefully twisted him back by his shoulders. “Alicia told me out of concern. I may be able to help with whatever you’re facing right now. Please tell me. What’s wrong?”

Ali had barely time to utter another word before his breathing hitched. 

_ What’s wrong? _

He didn’t know what happened next, except that his knees had buckled. The world swam in his view. He was dissolving into the depths of his mind, and he couldn’t stop it at all. He gripped his head in an attempt to steady himself, but it was no use. The pounding of his head, the mocking voices of his own conscience - they were overpowering him. The Kahoot music rumbling the classroom was nothing but a distant sinister echo, and so were the chattering of his classmates and the yelling of- Agent Karya and Alicia?

_ Ali, lis- _

**_You could have rescued your mom’s data_ ** **.**

_ What’s go- _

**_You could have prevented the other agents from being severely injured._ **

_ He’s not respo- _

**_You could have saved Cyberaya without dragging everyone into this._ **

**_You’re better off GONE._ **

His head and chest hurt like crazy; it had never been this bad before. He tried desperately to find Alicia - someone he can rely on - amidst this haze of pain and tears. 

And there she was. How could he have not noticed? She was by his side the entire time. She was saying something; but what?

He tried to focus on her voice instead of the jeering voices in his head. Slowly but surely, he managed to catch word by word.

“You’ve got to breathe, Ali. Come on, why are you hyperventilating?” 

Her tone was desperate but her attempt at trying at being calm can be seen through as easily like glass.

“He’s looking at me,” Alicia stated, stumped. Ali wanted to tell her ‘no shit’, but he found that he didn’t have the breath to do so.

There was a muffled reply from somewhere beside him. He strained his ears as hard as he can, but to no avail. It took almost all of his entirety to focus on Alicia than his own enemy of a mind.

**_Just as he thought he got a better control, he slipped again._ **

**_You’ll never be able to live up to your mom’s name._ **

**_If your mom was here, what would she think of this pathetic version of yourself?_ **

**_You can never be as good as everyone else._ **

**_You’ll always be left BEHIND._ **

Ali let out an incoherent scream. Just shut _ up _ already! 

**_What’s the point? This is reality. You have always, always been a step behind your peers._ **

But then, another voice broke through.

“Ali?  _ Ali! _ You can hear me, right? You’re going through a panic attack right now. I’ll need you to take in a deep breath for six seconds, and exhale for six seconds. Then repeat. You got me? Focus on my voice. Six in, six out. Six in, six out.”

It was Alicia’s voice. 

With as much willpower as possible, he forced himself to do as she said. It was already difficult to break out of this cage his mind set up for him, full of sickly thoughts he had across the expanse of his entire life, but he  _ must _ be able to do it. 

Six in, six out. Six in, six out. All the while he was doing this, Alicia muttered soothing words to him and rubbed circles on his back. It was to say the least the last scenario he could ever think of: Alicia cradling him like a lost kitten. 

Eventually, his muscles began to relax. His chest stopped aching and he found himself leaning into Alicia’s body. As embarrassing as it was, he still couldn’t budge, so he was forced to be a limp doll in the hands of the person he would hand over comforting to last.

However, he has got to admit, it was soothing to have someone stabilize him at this time. He would remember to thank her after this by buying her a drink. It was the least he could do for someone that saved him from himself for the umptenth time.

“Thanks, ‘licia,” he muttered weakly.

Alicia heaved a sigh, but the fact that she hadn’t pushed him off her told him it was alright. 

“Of course, you’re my friend.”

It was fortunate that the booming of the upbeat Kahoot music and darkness hid the events that happened in the back of the classroom. Otherwise, Ali was sure, his classmates will never let live in peace ever again.

All around the school, bells rang in a crazy symphony.

Students streamed out of classrooms from every floor. Most headed towards the cafeteria, whereas some went to the library or the courtyard to study and play. 

Alicia was brought to the deserted staff room by Agent Karya. Ali was annoyed that he was not let in whatever they were discussing, but accepted it anyway. 

As Agent Karya sat down at his desk, he gestured for Alicia to sit on the opposite chair. 

Once Alicia was comfortable, Agent Karya leaned back into his own chair, his agent demeanour showing. 

“I swear, this has never happened before,” Alicia sighed guiltily.

“Hey, now,” Agent Karya encouraged in a soothing voice. “I’m not blaming you or anything.”

Alicia was tempted to argue that as the agent closest to Ali, she should have realised what was happening, but kept her mouth shut. 

“Besides,” Agent Karya continued helpfully. “The fact that he seeked help from you is a sign of his unwavering trust in you. When in the most desperate situation, a person’s true self shows. The first person he tried to approach and which he accepted help from was  _ you _ .”

“What are you trying to imply, Agent Karya?” Alicia asked slowly.

Agent Karya cocked an eyebrow. But then, he smiled.

“Be Ali’s support, if you will,” Agent Karya elaborated. “He needs you, even if he doesn’t admit it. I cannot guarantee that he won’t go through another panic attack again. But if so, I won’t be there to help him or give you advice. I’m sure you’ve got the fundamentals, however. After all, you wouldn’t want him to go through that again, would you?”

Alicia recalled Ali’s anguished expression as he gripped his head in pain, tears freely flowing from his eyes. She had never seen Ali so weak, so vulnerable before. That alone hardened her resolution. 

“Of course not,” Alicia huffed. She then stood, startling Agent Karya. “You didn’t even have to ask. I’m his friend, after all. I’ll always be there to support him.”


	3. Story of Cup-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by @jia_x_n on Instagram

Cup has led her life as the most prestigious of cups. Her golden handle, beautifully curved body with unique designs of birds and flowers made her worth any king’s or queen’s prized possession. 

She wasn’t sure when she was created, but she can somewhat recall seeing the Great Walls of China being made while being in the grasp of a Chinese wealthy man. Life had been peaceful then. Day after day, she was filled with various types of tea: jasmine, oolong, black, she can go on and on the list and it would never end. 

However, war broke out, and her masters has been constantly switched as each died after the next. She was tainted with blood, dirt and dust. Yet every time, a person would always pick her up and polish her till she was sparkling as good as new. They would call her “The Maiden Cup” due to her ever changing ownership.

Alas, she was not viewed the same by other cups.

Whenever she was placed in a cupboard with other cups, she would hear the terrified whimpering of the cups around her, like she was a mouldy sock that carried a fatal disease. She tried to interact with them, but they only stayed quiet. No one dared to approach her or even become friends with her. She didn’t know why, but it was revealed to her one day when the two cups, which were being used by her current master, Master Arata, and his guest, were conversing loudly while she was on another table.

“I swear to god, every time I’m near the Maiden, I feel death crawling in my interior. Why is she even here?” the first cup hissed.

“I don’t know,” the other said in aghast. “I heard the master found her in her previous master’s pool of blood! The Maiden Cup, my ass - she’s the harbinger of death!”

Cup felt as if a spoon has been stabbed right through her body. So that’s what people thought of her...she couldn’t blame them, though. After all, they were right. All her previous masters were dead - slaughtered one after the other. The cups probably think that their current master would die soon too because of her presence.

True to that, Master Arata died in two days. 

The cups were even more afraid of her ever since that day. They silenced immediately whenever she was around - not so much as a whisper of wind can even be heard in their cupboard. 

For days, it stayed that way. In her demise, Cup tried desperately to interact with her neighbours, but no one would dare reply. It felt like an eternity before the cupboard doors were opened once again, bringing in the scent of fresh flowers and rain. 

The cups all released a sigh of relief they didn’t know they’d been holding in for the past week. Cup had only a short-lived moment of this, however, before she was removed from the cupboard.

“Ahh, The Maiden Cup,” a female voice cooed from above; curly brown haired woman who was dressed like a diva - with sunglasses for extra points. “It’s delicateness! It’s easily well worth my entire mansion.” 

“Of course, madam,” said Master Arata’s butler, an old man, bowing. “I trust you will make sure it safely goes into Master Naoki’s hands.”

The woman waved her hand impatiently. “Of course! Who do you think I am?”

With that, Cup was taken outside of the house. It was splendid to be in the outside world again. The freedom of being set out of that stuffy house filled with harsh whispers and comments was relaxing. Although, Cup knew her liberation will not last long. She was probably being transported to her new master - Master Naoki - as of now. She was placed inside a velvety box with a perfect hole that fitted her body and closed off into darkness. 

She didn’t know what time has passed, but when the box was opened once again, she found herself in a totally unfamiliar place. This was definitely not Master Arata’s property anymore; it was the total opposite. 

Dappled sunlight streamed in from a dusty window. The house was made from wood, and she noticed that there was barely any furniture in the house itself, compared to Master Arata’s luxurious mansion. There was a couch with its springs exposed, a stove that worked with burning coal, and on what she seemed to be atop, was a mahogany table. Above her hung an incandescent light bulb that flickered every few seconds.

“Honestly, I don’t get what grandpops wants me to do with a thousand year old teacup,” someone sighed. 

Then a man came into view. He had curly hair like the woman before, but his eyes were a mellow shade of brown and he was wearing what appeared to be a hunter’s outfit: with a camouflage scarf wrapped around his neck, a dark green vest and black pants paired with high combat boots. Despite the haggard appearance, he extracted Cup with carefulness and gentleness and placed her on the table. 

“Hi there!” chirped a voice from under her.

Yelping, she scanned underneath, but when she found no cups within the range, she was confused.

“I’m the table, Maiden,” the voice chuckled; a sweet, sweet baritone. “I’m sorry to startle you. My name is Table, but you can call me Table-kun.”

“Oh, hi, Table...kun?” Cup repeated uncertainly. “What’s the kun for?”

“Oh,” Table-kun piped enthusiastically. “It’s a Japanese honorific.”

“That sounds nice,” Cup laughed nervously. How was she supposed to act around a table? She’s never talked to a table before! “I’m Cup.”

Table-kun hummed, sending a deep vibration up Cup’s body. “Cup sounds too plain...do you not like it when people call you Maiden?”

_ I hate it _ , she wanted to cry out.  _ It pains me every time someone calls me that. I hate it, I hate my name, I hate myself, I hate my existence. _

“Cup-chan.”

Snapping out of her crisis, Cup gave a bewildered, “Huh?”

“If you don’t like Maiden, how ‘bout I call you Cup-chan?” Table-kun said suggestively.

“Oh...um…” Honestly, Cup didn’t know how to feel. Never did someone wanted to talk with her, much less give her a nickname.

But to be honest, it sounded nice. Talking to something else felt good. If Table-kun was going to become her first friend, she will make sure that nothing should sever their friendship.

“I like it,” Cup agreed. “You can call me Cup-chan.”

“Let’s be friends, Cup-chan!”

If she didn’t have the better of herself, she would have sobbed right then and there. Table-kun’s words had brought so much joy to her that she felt as if she was on cloud nine. She let out a happy giggle instead. Starting from now, her new life will start.

_ Plang! _

Cup-chan’s eyes widened as she took in Knife-kun’s body stabbed into her. She gasped- both in shock and pain. Why...she thought they were going along so well…

Table-kun tutted. “Poor Cup-chan…she’s only been here for a month and she’s already dying; what a tragedy!”

“Why...Table-kun…” Cup-chan breathed.

Table-kun laughed while their recent addition, Chair-chan, tried to hold in her giggles. Cup-chan knew there was something wrong about the hut ever since she came in. Of course...it was just like before. Chair-chan probably won them over with her charm, telling them bad stuff about Cup-chan. 

It was funny, though. Cup-chan didn’t feel angry or anything. She had expected to die anytime, but she never really thought it would be in the hands of her friends. Ever since the Master had not returned…

Her vision was now turning darker, swarms of black dots threatening to overwhelm her vision. Her friends’ mocking laughter was fading, and with the last of her life ebbing out of her, Cup-chan gathered all her energy she has left, for she wanted  _ him _ to know before she was gone.

“You were my first friend,” Cup-chan said weakly. 

Table-kun, Knife-kun and Chair-chan stopped abruptly. They all stared at the shattered remains of Cup-chan as her final words were spoken: 

_ “I love you, Table-kun.” _


	4. Alilicia Idol AU

To say that Alicia was exhausted was an understatement.

She had just completed a twelve hour shift at her uncle’s restaurant (per his request, since today was the last day of the year) and she was ready to collapse right then and there on her house’s threshold. 

Although, upon switching on the lights and the air conditioner, her phone rang and she tiredly fished it out of her pocket. Why would she set an alarm this late in the night? 

But when her eyes caught the title, they bulged, and she suddenly remembered what tonight was. 

Fatigue completely forgotten, she dashed like Sonic across her house: ditching her bag, getting a glass of water and some leftovers from the previous night, switching on the TV and huddling herself comfily in her living room’s couch. 

How could she forget? Today was her husband’s interview on live TV. Although she was sad that he couldn’t be there for her during New Year’s, or for the past four months, she was happy to see her beloved nervous, black-haired and chubby-cheeked man on the TV. He was in an interview with his entire band: Cyberwira. Alicia smiled at the sight of her cousin, Bobby, being on screen too, halfway answering a question.

“-really grateful we got to know each other,” Bobby was saying, a playful smirk on his lips. “My fams here - we’re brothers, blood related or not. Or in some case-” He playfully nudged Ali, who looked away bashfully. “-legally.”

Alicia chuckled. Ali truly was cute with a red face. She’ll remember to tease him about that when he comes home in a few days.

“That reminds me, Ali,” the interviewer hummed thoughtfully. Leaning across her seat, there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she questioned, “We’ve asked you lot enough about your childhoods and how you guys formed the top band in Malaysia, Cyberwira, but I think everyone has been waiting long enough. Is it true that you’re the only member of Cyberwira to be married?”

Jet, a short, sullen-cheeked man with flamboyant black hair, laughed. “You don’t want to get too close to Ali, Ms Amelia. Ali’s wife is definitely watching this, and if she sees someone making a move on her man, she’ll no doubt come hunting for them like a bloodhound.”

Bobby, her cousin, interrupted, “She’s not that protective.”

All eyes turned on Bobby. Bobby, not realising what he had just said, only made a confused expression.

“Is she?” Bobby asked uncertainly.

“Are you really her cousin or what?” Chris, an English blond man, demanded. “Alicia’s the definition of  _ protective _ . If looks could kill-” He shuddered, like an insect had just crawled down his spine. 

Alicia huffed, but then her expression blanched. Were they  _ that _ afraid of her? Can her looks  _ really _ kill? 

“C’mon guys,” Ali said, snapping Alicia out of her stupor. “My wife is like an angel. How could you guys not see that? She’s the most amazing, beautiful, hardworking woman out there; I wouldn't trade her for the world.”

Feeling heat rising up to her cheeks, Alicia buried her face into her pillow, silently cursing Ali for embarrassing her in front of the entire world like that. He was exaggerating! But her heart couldn’t help but flutter as Ali spoke those words. She felt like she was on cloud nine, just like when Ali proposed to her.

“Rule number one of being around Ali,” a spiky-haired man dressed in all black grunted. “ _ Never _ mention his wife. He’ll go on and on about how amazing she is - which she is, I’m not gonna lie - but you’ll never hear the end of it and it’s gotten to the point it’s so annoying, I want to punch him in the gut.”

“Hey, that’s mean, Rudy!” Ali pouted. Alicia laughed at the sight. He really did not get rid of his habit ever since they’d started dating, which had to be around five years ago. That little baby. Even so, Alicia wasn’t complaining, because it gave her a daily dosage of cuteness, which was equivalent exchange for all the crazy shenanigans Ali always dragged her into.

“You’ve spoken very highly of your wife, Ali,” Ms Amelia commented. “Alicia, was that her name?”

“Yep, yep,” Ali chirped. Which was quite accurate; he looked like he burst into a song dedicated to his wife, like how a male bird would serenade a female.

“Is she your first love?” Ms Amelia questioned. “Or have you had any past relationships or crushes before Alicia?”

Alicia’s heart leapt into her throat. Khai, a bespectacled Chinese man, coughed into his fist. Bobby grinned stupidly, like this was an inside joke. With widened eyes, Jet said, “Now this is tea”. Chris whistled lowly. Rudy looked away as if wanting not to be involved in a scandal.

Ali, meanwhile, was fidgeting anxiously with his fingers. “A-ah, well, can we not talk about that? It’s kinda embarrassing…”

Kinda embarrassing? What did that mean? Alicia’s eyebrows furrowed. Does that mean that he had a serious relationship with another person and it had ended badly? 

Or was their relationship so well that if he talked about it, he would feel nostalgic for his previous partner that he might have second thoughts about his current relationship with Alicia?

Alicia mentally slapped herself. What was she _ thinking _ ? Ali would never leave her! Although she did feel slightly apprehensive of his answer. If he won’t answer it live, she’ll ask him herself when he returns. Either way, she was going to get the knowledge she desired and there was nothing that could stop her. Whatever it was, she’ll just have to deal with it. This was part of their relationship, after all. To understand and accept each other.

“ _ Masaka _ ,” Khai whispered in disbelief. “So you  _ did _ have one!”

“W-well…” Ali chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t really want to-”

“ _ C’mon _ , Ali,” Chris sang. “You’re only stalling the inevitable. It’s in the past, anyway, so no pressure.”

When Ali still appeared to be hesitating, Jet suggested, “You can give them a false name, if you want. So that we won’t really know who they are but still get the tea, y’know.”

“Just admit it, Jet,” Rudy huffed. “You just want the hot, scorching, boiling tea.”

“Of course I want the tea, who doesn’t?” Jet laughed.

Her patience was seriously wearing thin. She wanted to yell at Ali to spill the beans already, but reminded herself that it would only cause disturbance for her neighbours and that it would be pointless as Ali was hundreds of miles away.

“OK, OK,” Ali finally said, taking in a deep breath. With an encouraging nod from Bobby, Alicia’s heart constricting like a hand had seized it, Ali continued, “To be honest, Alicia has been my first love since I was twelve. We met in our primary school. Just when I thought I could get rid of these...odd feelings- stop laughing, Chris, I was  _ twelve _ ! Anyway, I met her again in secondary school. My feelings became stronger with every passing day and eventually, I learned to just accept it than deny it. Although, I had never gotten the courage to confess to her. Too soon, graduation day came, and we separated. I never saw her for a long time after that, and I-I was sure she had forgotten all about me.” Ali gave a sad little smile.

His confession so touching that Alicia found herself holding her breath. When she blinked, though, she realised her vision was super blurry. She reached up to rub her eyes, only to find out that...she was crying?

“How did you meet her again, Ali?” Ms Amelia asked slowly, and Alicia picked up that her voice sounded choked too. The other members were looking quite thunderstruck too, now that she properly observed - all except for Bobby.

This time, Ali looked so delighted Alicia was reminded of a shaken bottle beer - ready to explode. Enthusiastically, he rambled on, “It’s true that I’ve nearly given up on Alicia, but thanks to this guy here-” He hooked an arm around Bobby, who was sitting to his left. The flustered Chinese man with the man bun scratched his cheek while avoiding eye contact with his brother-in-law. 

This raised suspicion in Alicia. Bobby was involved in this all along? What was he - Ali’s wingman?

“-I got in contact with Alicia again! You can’t imagine how happy I was recognising Bobby in my new company.”

“He was a literal puppy jumping onto me,” Bobby clarified, which induced howls of laughter from Chris and Jet. 

Ali chuckled uneasily. “I was just really eccastic, OK? I mean, if Bobby is here, perhaps I could even rebuild my friendship with Alicia again. So when Bobby finally got over his  _ protective cousin phase _ -”

“Bro,” Bobby sighed exasperatedly, and Alicia had to restrain a giggle. Who knew that her cool cousin had a protective side?

“-he finally introduced me to Alicia,” Ali continued as if there hasn’t been any interruption. “It was downhearting that Alicia doesn’t seem to recognise me, but we were able to become from strangers to friends, lovers, and now, husband and wife.”

Chris, Jet and Khai in unison said, “Awwwww”. This caused Ali to blush and immediately, he started sputtering, as he did when he’s embarrassed.

Little did they know, miles away, Alicia was as red as a beetroot too.

“That was so sweet!” Ms Amelia sighed. 

“Whoever thinks their wedding is a shotgun wedding will get a taste of my fist,” Rudy said out of the blue, not looking at the camera or Ms Amelia, but off the side. 

Everyone in the group nodded vigorously, leaving Ali flabbergasted. 

“You guys,” he said in a light scolding tone, though anyone could hear that he was touched at their audacious proclaim.

“Alilicia for life.” Khai grinned.

“Bonus facts,” Jet said before they could change the topic. “Pre-wedding Alilicia was a  _ right _ out of a romance novel.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “Like  _ dude _ , he kept asking me for love advice!”

“Kept asking about Alicia too,” Bobby added in.

“Urgh, you guys didn’t witness the worst,” Rudy grumbled, crossing his arms haughtily.

Blood drained out of Ali’s face. Alicia’s interests peaked. The  _ worst _ ? She was already screaming internally at everything her husband has secretly done to win her affection, what can be more-

“I walked in on him-” Rudy began, much to Ali’s shaking of his head, eyes begging like Rudy was about to reveal his greatest sin. “-practicing, to propose to Alicia.”

Everyone burst in fitful gasps of laughter, except for Ali who whimpered like a kicked puppy.

“N-no way!” Jet choked, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Yes way,” Rudy said with his signature poker face. “I was ready to vomit rainbows at the sight. It was so sappy it was disgusting.”

Ali groaned in demise. “I’m gonna dig a hole and bury myself in it.”

After a hearty laugh, Ms Amelia, the interviewer, said into the camera. “This is American News, America’s go-to, up to date news channel. Thank you Cyberwira for joining us, and Happy New Year!”

Alicia shut off the TV. Forget about Ali wanting to bury himself into a hole. She wanted to bury  _ herself _ into a hole. How was she supposed to face her husband after this?

Although, watching that also made her miss Ali even more. Argh, she can’t even make up her mind!   
  


Defeated, she fell against her side and slammed her face into a pillow. 

What an eventful New Year’s today has been.


	5. Light and Dark Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuo Arima is not my OC. It is the requestee's, who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> WARNING: Stockholm syndrome

Life as a florist is nothing glorious compared to being a Hero - Tetsuo Arima knew that very well. However, he really didn’t have a choice but to choose a lowly job. 

Parentless and Quirkless, he had learned from a young age to be independent and trust no one else. Those painful experiences in the past taught him that he should not stick his tongue out to anywhere that signaled the slightest bit of danger. Despite that, though, he always found an urge to be in the action of things. His heart would swell with envy every time a Hero passed by his store’s window; and it was often. It was as if god wanted to rub more salt in the wound to remind him he was useless to society.

It was a particularly chilly morning that found Tetsuo rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth as he made his way to his shop. It was in a rather busy part of the city, but his shop is only a small part of it - like a grain of salt in an ocean. It wasn’t famous or anything - just if one happened to want to buy some flowers and saw his shop, only then they’ll stop by.

So when he arrived at the front of his shop, it was to his confusion that he saw a bulky man holding a timid child in his arms waiting at the front of the shop. Tetsuo looked around. There were no bus stations nearby as far as he knew, so why was the person lingering around his shop? 

“Hey,” Tetsuo greeted the man. 

When the man turned around, Tetsuo felt as if he was seeing an angel. The man had the most beautiful golden eyes to ever exist - it’s even more breathtaking than a blooming sunflower. His auburn hair was perfectly ruffled by the wind, like the heavens had blessed him. What’s interesting, though, was an intricate mask shaped like a bird’s beak covering his mouth. 

Hassaikai.

“Are you the florist of this shop?” the man asked. Ah, was he that obvious?

“Yes, my name is Tetsuo Arima,” Tetsuo introduced himself. “Just call me Tetsuo.”

The man was still staring at him with his beaded golden eyes as the child in his arms whimpered. “Alright, Tetsuo, is the shop open today?”

Tetsuo nodded, moving forwards to unlock the doors of the flower shop. Even from outside, passer-bys would be able to see from the transparent windows the many shelves that displayed various types of flowers inside the dark shop. Once the door was open, Tetsuo held open the door for his customer to enter. The man didn’t even utter a word of thanks as he passed by, but Tetsuo held nothing against that. 

As he set up the shop, bringing out the flower stands to the display racks outside and turning on the lights and air conditioning, he wondered what would this man - a Hassaikai - want to buy flowers for. Perhaps as a show of love - that kid in his arms could be his daughter, right? - or maybe for a friend’s wedding? Judging by his look his age should be around twenty years or younger, so the possibility cannot be denied. 

He shook his head. He shouldn’t let his florist senses allow him to jump to conclusions. 

Straightening his back behind the counter, he said in his customer-friendly cheery tone, “Welcome to Floresque. For what occasion do you desire flowers to express your soul?”

The customer’s gaze was as unamusing as ever, though Tetsuo saw a glint of entertainment behind them. It was so brief, however, he must have imagined it.

“Well, Eri?” the man asked the bundle of sky blue hair in his arms. “What would you like?”

The little girl’s breath hitched. Lifting her head from the man’s chest for the very first time, Tetsuo observed as her frightened red eyes scanned the many shelves of flowers surrounding them. Tetsuo leaned across the counter so that his eyes were level with the girl’s. 

Their gazes met, and Tetsuo was gripped with an instinct to protect that poor, terrified girl. Tetsuo settled his expression to a kind one and asked in a gentle voice, “Hey, Eri-”

The girl stiffened. Tetsuo realised his mistake too late. 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuo apologised sincerely. “I should have asked first. Do you mind me calling you Eri?”

The girl visibly relaxed before giving a tight nod. Good. This was an improvement. 

“OK, Eri,” Tetsuo said with slightly more gusto. “When you came into the shop, were there any flowers that caught your eye? Any flowers you found pretty?”

Eri looked about before pointing to a bouquet of lavender in one of the topmost shelves. Tetsuo nodded knowledgeably.

“Lavenders,” Tetsuo identified. “It represents purity, innocence and grace. A perfect flower for you, Eri,” he added, as an afterthought.

Eri blushed at that. She then pointed to a bouquet of white roses on another shelf and Tetsuo rambled off, “White roses. It represents the same things as lavenders, but can also symbolise new beginnings and everlasting love.”

Tetsuo was happy to see Eri’s mouth twitching, like she was trying to smile. 

She looked into her lap again before perking up, her stubbly little finger pointing at a vase of yellow chrysanthemums on the ground. 

“Chrysanthemums,” Tetsuo said automatically. “Represents joy, optimism, support and deep passion.”

“Choose one more flower and we’ll go, Eri,” the man told the girl, who seemed crestfallen that she had only one more flower to pick. 

Without even lifting her head, she pointed at a bouquet of gladiolus. Tetsuo was in awe at the options the girl chose, because-

“Gladiolus. Represents strength and moral integrity. It is believed that when exchanging one, a part of the giver’s heart goes to the receiver.”

“That’ll be all, then,” the man said. 

Tetsuo nodded and he set off to collect said flowers from their shelves. As he was wrapping them up, the man asked, “Is your Quirk flower-related?”

“No,” Tetsuo answered, eyes focused on nothing but his work. His customer hummed thoughtfully before guessing again, “Memory-related?”

“None of the sort.” Tetsuo bit his lip as he salitaped the entire thing together, flowers and all. “I’m Quirkless.”

He presented the finished bouquet to his customers. While Eri’s eyes glittered at the sight of them, the man didn’t even so much look at it. Instead, his eyes were literally pinned on Tetsuo.

Ah, Tetsuo knew that look. He regretted ever stepping into this very shop. He was going to mock Tetsuo and stomp on his flowers and never come back. 

But it was fine. This wasn’t the first time to happen, anyway. He braced himself for what was about to happen, only for the man to say the words he never expected anyone to utter.

“You’re beautiful.”

Tetsuo nearly lost his grip on the bouquet as he felt his face grow warm. The man didn’t even react one bit seeing his reaction. Rather, he acted like he had just mentioned the weather and dropped a stack of money on the counter. 

“Keep the change, angel,” the man said, and Tetsuo felt his insides melt even more. The bouquet was taken out of his slack grip and the man made his way to the door. It was then Tetsuo managed to snap out of his thoughts. He’s got to ask; once the man was out of the door, he might never meet him again.

“Mister! What is your name?” he shouted.

The man turned around one last time, his golden eyes soft. 

“Kai Chisaki. Don’t worry; we’ll meet again very soon, angel.”

And the next thing Tetsuo knew, Kai Chisaki was gone, leaving the florist hanging with his cryptic message.

The entire day, Tetsuo was trying to figure out what Kai meant with his final message. He found himself spacing out more than often and blushing whenever his brain decided to flash Kai calling him an angel and beautiful.

It was with relief when his closing hour came. He couldn’t work with 100% efficiency with Kai running around in his head. 

However, just as he was about to clean up, he heard muffled yelling from outside his shop. He glanced out, but the sound appeared to be coming from the shop next door, so it was out of his view. 

Tetsuo gripped his broomstick harder. If someone was in trouble…

He made his way out to investigate the source of the noise with his trusty broomstick as his weapon. After a few sweeping glances, though, confusion befell him as there was no sign of people much less a struggle. 

Shrugging, he turned around to return to his shop. 

That was when a cloth suddenly wrapped itself around his mouth. 

Eyes widening with panic, Tetsuo tried to scream for help, but only a gargle was what he could muster. He thrashed and tried to fight off whoever was responsible, but his limbs were becoming heavier and heavier.

Ah, he couldn’t even fight to stay awake. He guessed this would be it for him, then. 

No one will remember him anyway.

To his shock, however, the world came back to him in a blur of colours. Blinking groggily, he tried to observe his surroundings while his brain restarted to life. It was totally unfamiliar, with a coffee table beside him and brown walls. He was lying on - a couch? 

“Ah, you’re finally awake.”

Tetsuo looked for the source of the voice to find a bulky figure. Wait...he had seen this person before.

“Kai?” Tetsuo groaned.

It was definitely Kai alright. Tetsuo would recognise that golden beady eyes, ruffled auburn hair and bulky outline anywhere. Kai helped prop him up and once again, doing the unexpected, embraced him in a gentle hug. 

Tetsuo’s throat tightened. He had never anyone treat him this nicely before.

“It’s me, Tetsuo,” Kai mumbled in his ear, voice harsh yet protective. “From now on, you don’t have to fear anything or anyone else anymore. I’ll protect you with my own life.”

Tetsuo held back a sob as he reciprocated Kai’s hug. “Thank you,” was all he managed to say.

“Anything for my angel.”


End file.
